Dark Skies
Dark Skies is a WIP story written by Ottax14. It is centered around Oli Nitranomus, his friend Josh Airblaze, and the rest of AOST-4 as they struggle with their missions. NOTE:This story changes between Josh's POV and Oli's POV as they are on separate missions,on different planets. 'Chapter One: Drop Off' The craft rose silently into the skies.Inside were AOST-4, a hero team given Air Assault training. They specialized in ship-to-ship combat as well as dropping from low orbit into the battlefield in special hero pods. They were rising into the night skies over planet Tentarus-6 to perform a simple mission, drop onto the enemy mega cruiser and deactivate the ion batteries so Hero Factory ships waiting in the high orbit of the planet could come down and bombard the helpless ship with plasma,simple isnt it? Not for a rookie, but these troops were veterans of the skies and had performed this mission time and time again. But this time the plan didnt go to plan... Josh roamed the halls of the ship,walking in endless circles. Something was bothering him, something bad. His stomach had been filled with bio-flies, not litteraly of course. Something just didn't feel right but he just didnt know what was wrong. The only time he had felt like this before was when the job almost failed, when they almost lost Emila. Then something lightly tapped his shoulder. It was a yellow hand belonging to who was not suppose to be there, it was Oli Nitranomus. "2 more minutes 'till you drop, ready to take that ship down?" he asked. "Yeah im ready,im just not sure." Josh replied turning to face Oli. "'bout what?" came the muddled reply. "I got that feeling, the one i had on the mission,where Emila almost died" Josh's words gave Oli a bad feeling too. "If anyone dies this time,i can bet you it will be the enemy"Oli told Josh,punching him lightly on his shoulder."now come on get seated you have a job to do" Oli turned to walk away when Josh asked him: "what are you doing here anyway?Did the Hero Factory finally decide to let you do another one of these missions after your last one 2 years ago?" Oli turned and replied "there are six pods on this ship everyone else is here,even Dave.Daisy and I are only here because we are hitching a ride" "to where" was the next question that came from josh's mouth. "Daisy and I have a mission.A rescue mission on Tentarus 8,a squad of the same beings who's ship your about to destroy attacked the mining facility stationed there." "I thought HF banned you from rescue missions too"Josh replied,a confused tone in his voice. "I know they did but im there to provide artillery,one of the things im not banned from." "Lemme guess you and Daisy are taking a...Wasp Class Cruiser!" said Josh who was now sat on a seat "Correct!." called Oli from where he was now standing.While josh had sat dwon Oli had walked towards the elevator that would take him to His fighter."good Luck!"and then Oli stepped into the elevator and was taken to his destination. A voice boomed on the loudspeaker"AOST-4 seat yourselves immediately,we have reached altitude." Slowly two doors open either side of the corridor and 2 heroes come from either side.2 sat either side to Josh and the rest seated themselves facing them.The hero that sat next to Josh was Emila Turbo,over the years of fighting that they had fought alongside each other both had developed a secret crush on each other. The voice on the Loudspeaker began to speak once again "Heroes,the countdown sequence has begun,prepare for drop." Josh glanced at Emila,his view suddenly blocked by a panel with a screen on.Around him and his seat these panels began appearing,as they did with the rest of the team.Once the panels had formed walls of his pod around the heroes,the part of the wall infront of them moved to reveal a window.Once this formation was complete the pods moved backwards out side of the ship clasped in metal holders.The screens abruptly flashed to life,some with video-communaction systems,some with moniters. "3,2,1,Dropoff completed".Josh's Pod rocketed through the air towards the mega cruiser.Would they make it? Meanwhile Oli stood on the Wasp's hangar now locked in a conversation with Daisy. "So Daisy what Badboy do I get to use?" Asked Oli. "You get to use Dual SuperCharged Plasma Rockets"Replied Daisy"We added the mod you requested and the Launchers are now remotely controlled by these..."As she said this two arms came down and attached a metal plate to each forearm.Then 2 more arms came down and attached the same devices to the Plasma Launchers. "These remotes need charge to work and so we have added a charge generator inside your 'hub pod' so the remotes are always at full charge in your pod and makes sure the power level does not lower.But when you leave your pod they will auto-recharge after use which will take longer" -TBW-